US!
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Karena hubungan KITA rumit... note : dibuat untuk memenuhi challenge "Hoist the Colors" milik Ghee-senpai


Disclaimer :  
Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen © CLAMP  
US! © Ken

Warning :  
Typos alert! OOC! Aneh, membingungkan, dan lain sebagainya dan seterusnya!

Happy read

* * *

Ini sudah hari ke-entah-berapa saat Fai membuka pintu ruang guru dan mendapati meja guru yang berhadapan dengan miliknya kosong. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas lalu berjalan gontai ke arah mejanya. Ia meletakkan _file-file _dan buku-buku ajarnya sembari terus menatap lurus ke arah meja kosong itu. Merasakan kekosongan yang sama di dalam dirinya.

Fai mungkin cukup lama berdiri seperti itu hingga terdengar sebuah deheman anggun di belakang telinganya. Ia mengerjap lalu menoleh. Sesosok wanita berambut hitam legam panjang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum jahil penuh makna. Fai sesaat tertegun saat mata keduanya bertemu. Mata merah wanita itu mengingatkannya pada pemilik meja kosong tadi.

Fai menguasai dirinya dan—berusaha—tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Yuuko-_sensei_! Anda pasti masuk lewat jendela lagi."

Wanita berambut hitam legam itu menyembunyikan bibirnya di balik punggung tangan dan terkekeh masih dengan mimik muka penuh makna pada Fai, membuat guru Kimia itu makin paham mengapa pemilik meja kosong di seberang mejanya sering sekali memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan "_majou_".

"Kurogane-_sensei_ tidak masuk lagi?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil Yuuko tadi.

Fai refleks memutar badannya untuk kembali menatap meja kosong di depan mejanya. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kita harus membicarakan beberapa hal untuk festival seni musim gugur nanti." Kali ini Yuuko bersedekap. "Datanglah ke ruanganku setelah jam istirahat pertama. Terpaksa sementara kita harus membicarakan festival seni berdua dulu selama Kurogane-_sensei _belum kembali."

Fai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia masih sibuk memandangi meja yang sudah ditinggal pemiliknya berhari-hari itu, di luar kebiasaannya.

"Ah sepertinya Kazuhiko-_sensei_ harus menggantikannya mengajar lagi hari ini. Haruskah kupotong sekalian gajinya?" Yuuko tertawa anggun namun kejam.

Fai—kembali menguasai diri—menoleh lagi pada Yuuko dan ikut terkekeh. "Ide bagus, Yuuko-_sensei_. Anak nakal memang harus dihukum!"

"_Sou ka_?" Yuuko tersenyum misterius lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk pundak Fai sebelum berjalan ke arah meja guru olahraga berkacamata opera di ujung ruangan.

Fai mengerjap beberapa saat untuk menyadari apa maksud tepukan di pundaknya barusan. Mata biru lautnya sedikit melebar. _Mungkinkah _richijou_ tahu tentang hal 'itu'?_

.:oOo:.

Kurogane menatap taksi yang baru saja ditumpanginya melaju menjauh darinya. Ia menghela napas dan membalikkan badan, pemandangan segerombol bangunan sekolah mewah yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia tinggalkan terpampang di depan matanya. Kurogane mengambil langkah dan melewati gerbang besar yang membatasi area mewah itu dengan dunia luar.

Halaman depan kompleks sekolah itu sepi. Berbeda dengan lapangan di kejauhan yang dipadati oleh aktifitas beberapa kelas yang sedang mengikuti jam pelajaran olahraga. Dan Kurogane kembali dirundung perasaan bersalah karena telah meninggalkan pekerjaannya, alasan yang membawanya kembali ke tempat ini.

Kurogane membenarkan letak ransel di punggungnya dan berbelok di gang kecil yang merupakan akses lain menuju asrama pengajar. Sengaja, karena ia tidak mau bertemu guru, dosen, atau bahkan mungkin anak didiknya setelah absen nyaris tiga minggu. Parahnya, Kurogane melakukannya karena alasan pribadi alih-alih tugas dinas.

Kurogane berjalan mengendap-endap, bahkan sesekali merunduk saat melewati beberapa jendela kelas. Ia merutuki kekonyolan kelakuannya sendiri, namun jika tidak begitu ia akan ketahuan dan akan mendapatkan masalah lebih besar daripada sekedar harus berhadapan dengan Kepala Sekolah. Mulai dari didera pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang menghilangnya Kurogane dari sekolah sampai diolok-olok anak didiknya—lalu Kurogane teringat pada Doumeki Shizuka dan Himura Rikuou yang kadang bermulut tajam meski dianugerahi wajah dengan ekspresi minimal.

Sebenarnya pun nantinya Kurogane akan dicerca oleh hal-hal semacam itu. Namun jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah lebih dulu, Kurogane bisa meminta bantuan wanita itu untuk mengarang alasan absennya Kurogane, jadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan diterimanya dari rekan pengajar maupun para siswa tidak akan terlalu parah. Meski kemudian si wanita berjabatan Kepala Sekolah itu akan meminta bayaran yang tidak akan cukup dengan menjadi _manservant_ sebulan. _Sial, bagaimana bisa akademi ini mempercayakan posisi sevital itu pada seorang penyihir_?

Sementara Kurogane larut dalam pikirannya, langkahnya sudah semakin dekat dengan asrama pengajar. Ia masuk lewat pintu samping dan secepat kilat menerobos pintu lift yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh beberapa dosen. Kurogane segera menekan tombol nomor lantai tempat kamarnya berada dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding besi. Sembari berdoa dalam hati agar tidak bertemu siapapun dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar nanti setelah keluar lift.

Namun keberuntungan tidak memihak Kurogane kali ini. Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, sesosok pria yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Kurogane muncul. Pupil kecil Kurogane melebar dan seketika ia mengepalkan tangan. Sosok itupun tak kalah terkejutnya, tapi hanya sebentar karena setelah itu ia tersenyum. Dan mendapatkan ekspresi macam itu, Kurogane menyadari sesuatu dan mulai rileks.

"Ternyata kau," kata Kurogane sambil menghela napas lega.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bukan aku?" Sosok itu masih tersenyum.

Kurogane keluar lift sambil menatap pria muda yang masih tersenyum padanya itu. "Tidak mengajar?"

"Jam mengajarku mulai siang setiap hari Rabu," kata sosok yang masih tersenyum itu. "Tapi karena Watanuki bilang ingin aku mencicipi resep barunya, aku berangkat sekarang."

Kurogane menoleh pada lift yang sudah menutup dan mulai turun ke bawah. "Jadi kenapa tidak naik?"

"Karena ada Kurogane-_sensei_, jadi kuurungkan. Toh belum waktunya istirahat, Watanuki pasti masih di kelas."

Kurogane menatap kedua mata lawan bicaranya lalu menghela napas lagi. Dari seluruh orang di akademi, kenapa wajah ini yang harus ditemukannya? Sebenarnya bukan orang di hadapannya ini yang Kurogane maksud, melainkan orang lain yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya. Saudara kembar lawan bicaranya ini.

"Sudah berhasil mendinginkan kepala?" tanya pria itu.

Kurogane tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pasti orang ini sudah banyak melihat dan mendengar sesuatu dari saudara kembarnya. Dan entah kenapa Kurogane tidak keberatan jika orang ini tahu.

"Tampaknya keputusan kalian tidak berjalan sebagaimana yang kalian harapkan." Lagi-lagi pria lawan bicara Kurogane tersenyum. "Selama Kurogane-_sensei_ tidak ada, aku merasa tinggal dengan orang asing."

Kurogane mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"Kurogane-_sensei_ tahu apa maksudku," jawab pria itu kalem. "Tidak banyak hal yang bisa membuat Fai murung. Bahkan saat Fai yang berkata tidak akan berpisah dariku, namun akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke Jepang untuk mengajar, juga tidak sesedih itu saat meninggalkanku."

Kurogane kembali mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ternyata memang ia belum siap dengan topik tentang pria itu

"Aku tidak akan banyak bicara lagi. Hanya saja…" Kali ini senyum pria lawan bicara Kurogane sedikit pudar. "tolong jangan membuatnya lebih sedih dari ini atau aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi."

_Dia tahu lebih detil dari yang kubayangkan_, kata Kurogane dalam hati.

Lalu baik Kurogane maupun pria itu tidak bicara lagi. Keduanya hanya diam sambil saling tatap selama beberapa detik sebelum lawan bicara Kurogane bergerak maju untuk menekan tombol lift agar berhenti di lantai tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

.:oOo:.

Kurogane harus mengakui bahwa saat ini ia sedikit merasa ngeri melihat senyuman anggun sang Kepala Sekolah. Ia waspada, karena senyuman anggun itu justru terlihat mengancam dan berbahaya. Jadi ia memilih menahan dirinya untuk tidak bercerita atau beralasan mengenai absennya selama beberapa hari ini lebih jauh.

Sementara itu, sang Kepala Sekolah masih duduk di kursi kulitnya sambil menatap Kurogane tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi senyum di bibirnya. "Kau hanya minta ijin selama seminggu kan? Kurogane-_sensei_?"

Kurogane mengangguk gugup. "_Hontou ni gomenasai_."

"Aku mentolerir segala bentuk absen menyangkut masalah pribadi selama ada ijin. Kita kadang memang butuh waktu-waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi alpha tidak akan masuk hitungan."

Kurogane tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam-diam menarik napas, sadar atas kesalahannya.

"Bukankah Kurogane-_sensei_ yang paling galak mengingatkan para siswa untuk tidak melanggar aturan sekecil apapun? Sulit dipercaya bahwa kali ini kau sendiri yang melanggar peraturan." Kepala Sekolah menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja dan melepas kacamatanya.

Merah _ruby_ bertemu merah darah.

"Kau juga membuat Kazuhiko-_sensei _ bekerja ekstra beberapa hari ini, Kurogane -_sensei_. Jadi pastikan setelah urusanmu dengan ruangan ini selesai, kau akan pergi ke ruang guru dan minta maaf padanya."

Kurogane mengangguk lagi.

"Hukumanmu akan kita bicarakan lain kali, karena aku butuh tenagamu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan menyangkut festival seni." Kepala Sekolah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sofa set di tengah ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk menjamu tamu sekolah. "Seduhkan aku teh!" perintahnya dengan ceria sambil duduk anggun di salah satu sofa.

Kurogane mengerutkan kening namun tidak bicara apapun dan memilih menurut. Ia membungkuk kecil untuk mohon diri dan bergegas ke ruang klub olahraga dimana ia menyimpan perlengkapan menyeduh tehnya di sana.

.:oOo:.

"Fai," panggil seseorang begitu pintu laboratorium Kimia terbuka.

Fai menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seraut wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya di sana. Ia tersenyum cerah dan membuat gerakan tangan agar si pengunjung masuk ke dalam. Ia meraup gelas-gelas kecil berisi macam-macam larutan dengan hati-hati dan membuangnya di wastafel lalu mengairinya sekaligus mencuci tangan.

"Watanuki buat banyak sekali. Jadi aku pinjam kotak bentonya untuk makan bersamamu," kata si pengunjung saat Fai membalik badan dan melepas jas prakteknya.

Fai duduk di hadapan si pengunjung sementara di meja persegi baru saja ia bersihkan sudah penuh dengan banyak makanan. "Kurasa sekalipun kita makan berdua, ini semua tidak akan habis." Fai tertawa kecil.

"Akan kuhangatkan sisanya di ruang boga nanti. Bisa kita makan lagi saat makan malam." Si pengunjung tersenyum.

Fai mengangguk. Ia mulai mencari garpu di antara kotak-kotak bento dan mengerucutkan bibir saat tidak menemukannya. "Yuui, aku tidak bisa pakai sumpit," katanya merajuk.

Si pengunjung—Yuui—tersenyum makin lebar dan menyuapkan sesumpit telur dadar gulung untuk saudara kembarnya. "Padahal kau sudah tinggal lama di Jepang."

"Sumpit itu…rumit," kata Fai sambil mengunyah.

"Tidak serumit mempelajari fluida-fluida yang baru saja kau bereskan tadi." Yuui mengambil udang balut tepung dari dalam kotak dan mencicipinya. "Wah~ Watanuki benar-benar jenius memasak."

"Tentu lebih rumit." Fai membela diri. "Bahkan kudengar ada sekolah dengan pelajaran khusus tentang cara memegang sumpit."

Yuui tertawa. "Haruskah kudaftarkan namamu untuk masuk ke sana?"

Fai menggeleng ngeri. Ia mencomot irisan salmon mentah segar dari kotak bento dengan tangan dan mendapat tatapan teguran dari saudara kembarnya. Fai tersenyum kecut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah istirahat ini kau belum ada kelas kan?" tanya Fai.

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Bisa minta tolong mampir sebentar ke kelas 1-B?" pinta Fai. "Aku tidak bisa mengajar. Yuuko-_sensei _memintaku ke ruangannya untuk membahas festival seni."

"Baiklah." Yuui mengangguk. "Ada tugas?"

"Tidak. Cukup katakan mereka bisa belajar sendiri tentang materi selanjutnya."

Yuui kembali mengangguk. "Hanya kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk festival itu?"

Fai seketika berhenti mengunyah dan sedikit menunduk. Melihat ekspresi dari saudara kembarnya, Yuui tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang juga ikut andil dalam festival tahunan sekolah itu. Dan ia tahu siapa.

"Sebenarnya ada Kuropyon-_sensei_. Tapi dia belum masuk," jawab Fai. Meski Yuui sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kuharap dia segera kembali," lanjut Fai. "Aku masih belum begitu paham tentang budaya Jepang. Ada proposal yang masuk dan mereka ingin menampilkan pertunjukan perang di era…." Fai mengingat. "Sial, aku lupa nama eranya."

Yuui tersenyum. "Aku heran bagaimana caramu meyakinkan _richijou_ agar mempercayakan klub seni di tanganmu."

Fai tertawa lagi. "Mungkin karena Kurokyu-_sensei_ terlanjur memegang klub olahraga dan aku yang dekat dengannya, jadi Yuuko-_sensei_ yakin aku bisa menanganinya."

"Dan kenyataannya Kurogane-_sensei_ yang sering turun tangan saat ada festival sekolah."

"Karena dia tidak percaya padaku." Fai sedikit cemberut.

"Yah~ memang tidak ada yang memahami seni dan budaya Jepang sedalam Kurogane-_sensei_ di akademi ini."

Fai mengangguk. "Dan sekarang dia sudah absen lama sekali."

Yuui menyuapkan sesumpit telur ikan yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh saudara kembarnya. "Kupikir kau yang minta agar kalian berpisah sementara waktu."

Fai terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir saudara kembarnya tadi. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum lagi dan menyumpit sayuran dari kotak bento untuk dirinya sendiri.

.:oOo:.

Yuuko menyesap teh hijau dari cangkir keramiknya dan mendesah lega. "Ah~ rasanya lama sekali tidak minum teh seduhan Kurogane-_sensei_."

Kurogane melirik Kepala Sekolahnya itu sambil menuang teh hijau untuknya. Ia heran bagaimana orang ini mendadak bisa begitu ceria setelah sebelumnya berkata dengan penuh ancaman tentang ketidakhadirannya di sekolah. Bahkan tadi ia cukup terkejut menghadapi Kepala Sekolah yang mendadak seserius itu. _Benar-benar mirip penyihir._

"Bagaimana perkembangan tentang festival seni?" tanya Kurogane hati-hati.

Yuuko menatap curiga pada Kurogane. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang perlu dikonsultasikan denganku dulu sebelum kita bicara mengenai festival seni, Kurogane-_sensei_?"

Kurogane mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah kita sepakat untuk membahas hukumanku setelah kepanitiaan festival seni terorganisir dengan baik?"

"Bukan tentang hukumanmu."

"Lalu apa?" Kurogane makin bingung.

Yuuko memajukan badannya ke arah Kurogane. "Kau yakin aku boleh mengatakannya?"

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau katakan, _Richijou_?"

Yuuko tersenyum misterius dan hendak buka mulut. Namun sebelum ia mengutarakan sesuatu, kehendaknya diinterupsi oleh ketukan pintu kantornya.

"_Douzo_," kata Kepala Sekolah dan knop pintu bergerak disusul pintu yang terbuka.

"_Gomenasai_, Yuuko-_sensei_. Tadi masih ada…" Tamu berambut pirang dan mata biru laut, yang muncul begitu pintu terbuka, seketika terdiam melihat siapa yang duduk di hadapan Kepala Sekolah. Pun yang bersangkutan terbelalak melihatnya. Keduanya saling tatap selama beberapa saat tanpa kedip.

"Kuro…rin?" Fai meyakinkan diri bahwa ia melihat orang yang benar. Sementara yang dipanggil memilih membuang muka, menghujani Kepala Sekolah yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan minta penjelasan.

"Silakan masuk, Fai-_sensei_." Kepala Sekolah berdiri—mengabaikan Kurogane yang masih menatapnya tajam—dan berjalan ke arah tamu yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Kebetulan Kurogane-_sensei_ sudah kembali pagi ini, jadi proposal-proposal baru yang masuk bisa kau serahkan padanya."

Fai tidak menjawab. Masih terkejut dengan keberadaan Kurogane di dalam ruang Kepala Sekolah yang tidak disangkanya sama sekali.

"Kalian bicaralah berdua dulu. Aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Seishirou-_sensei_." Yuuko menepuk pundak Fai—untuk kedua kalinya hari ini—dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya dengan bunyi hak sepatunya yang menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"_Chotto matte_, _Richijou_!" seru Kurogane. Namun Kepala Sekolah tidak berbalik atau sekedar menghentikan langkahnya. Jadi Kurogane tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali—berpura-pura—sibuk dengan peralatan menyeduh teh. Detik selanjutnya, ia bisa mendengar Fai masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

"Kau mau teh?" tanya Kurogane.

"Boleh," jawab Fai singkat. Lalu pria pirang itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sofa yang agak jauh dari Kurogane. Ia meletakkan beberapa _file_ proposal siswa di meja dan menatap Kurogane lagi. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Pagi tadi. Aku juga kebetulan bertemu saudara kembarmu di asrama," jawab Kurogane sambil menuang teh hijau di cangkir keramik.

"Yuui?"

"Apa kau punya saudara kembar lain selain dia?" Kurogane menggeser gelas keramik berisi teh ke hadapan Fai. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kutangani terkait festival seni?"

Fai bungkam. Ia masih menatap Kurogane, mengabaikan teh hijau yang disuguhkan untuknya dan pertanyaan dari pria itu.

"Apa ini proposal yang harus kulihat?" Kurogane mengambil _file-file_ yang diletakkan Fai di meja. "Semua proposal ini sudah dilihat oleh Kepala Sekolah?"

"Kenapa tidak menjawab telepon?" tanya Fai tiba-tiba.

Kurogane menoleh sekilas pada Fai sebelum kembali membuka-buka proposal di tangannya. "Aku sudah menyetujui proposal gabungan kelas 1 A, B, dan C yang akan menampilkan _band_. Sudah kau bicarakan lagi dengan mereka?"

"Sudah," jawab Fai singkat. "Jadi kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon?"

"Kudengar kelas dua ingin menampilkan drama. Seperti apa detilnya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon?" Fai berkeras.

Kurogane menutup _file_ yang ada ditangannya dan berpindah pada _file_ lain. "Fokuslah pada festival ini sebentar."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawabku."

Kurogane kali ini memberikan perhatian penuh pada Fai. "Bukankah kau yang mau kita memikirkan ini sekali lagi?"

"Dengan cara menghilang?"

"Kau yang memulainya," sahut Kurogane cepat yang membuat Fai terkejut.

"Kau suka sekali kan?! Melarikan diri?" Kurogane menatap lekat bola mata biru laut milik Fai. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau terus menghindariku belakangan ini."

Fai mengepalkan tangannya erat di atas pangkuannya.

"Jika kau sebegitunya tidak ingin menemuiku, maka aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk menampakkan diri di hadapanmu." Kurogane menaruh perhatian pada proposal di tangannya lagi. "Jadi seperti apa detil drama yang ingin kelas dua tampilkan?"

"Itu di luar kuasaku," kata Fai. "Karena aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali melihatmu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan padaku tentang drama kelas dua, panggilkan Kinomoto Touya untukku." Kurogane membalik halaman demi halaman proposal yang dipegangnya.

Fai berusaha menguasai emosinya. Ia beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Namun setelah pintu itu terbuka, ia sempat diam berdiri sambil mencengkeram erat pegangan pintu. "Ini sulit, kita."

Kurogane tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk memeriksa proposal-proposal yang dibawa Fai tadi. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar telah ditinggalkan sendirian begitu terdengar suara pintu terayun menutup. Dan seketika itu juga Kurogane melemparkan proposal di tangannya dengan marah ke atas meja. Tanpa sengaja menyenggol cangkir keramik berisi teh yang masih penuh milik Fai, membuatnya terjatuh dan pecah.

"_Kuso_!"

.

.

.

Fai berjalan cepat sepanjang lorong. Sebisa mungkin ia mau kembali ke asrama sebelum emosinya memuncak dan meledak. Persetan dengan kelas yang harus diajarnya jam terakhir nanti, ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Akan lebih baik ia mendapat teguran dari Kepala Sekolah daripada mengacaukan isi kelas.

Langkahnya yang tergesa kemudian terhenti saat ia menemukan saudara kembarnya tengah berbicara dengan seorang siswa di luar ruang boga tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Yuui, yang menyadari keberadaan Fai, melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyum lembut di wajah saudara kembarnya itu , Fai tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Ia berlari ke arah pria yang memiliki wajah sama persis seperti miliknya itu dan memeluknya serta merta. Bahkan sampai membuat siswa tadi terkejut.

"Fai-_sensei_, ada apa?" tanya siswa itu.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan lagi nanti, Kudou-_kun_?" tanya Yuui balik pada siswa itu. "Aku punya urusan sedikit dengan Fai-_sensei_."

Siswa itu hanya mengangguk bingung dan membungkuk kecil sebelum berlalu meninggalkan dua saudara kembar yang masih saling berpelukan di depan ruang boga.

"_Doushita no_?" Yuui memeluk balik kakak kembarnya.

Fai memeluk Yuui lebih erat sebagai jawaban dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak adik kembarnya itu. Ia bisa merasakan Yuui membelai rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Tidak berjalan dengan baik?" tebak Yuui.

Fai mengangguk pelan. "_Doushiyou_, Yuui?"

Yuui tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala kakak kembarnya itu. "Berdamailah, baik dengan dirimu sendiri maupun dengan Kurogane-_sensei_. Aku tahu apa yang kau takutkan. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi jika kalian melarikan diri seperti ini."

Fai terdiam sebentar sebelum bertanya, "Haruskah aku menyerah?"

"Asal kau sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya."

"Mana mungkin aku siap?" sahut Fai segera. "Tapi…"

Yuui terkikik mendengar jawaban kakak kembarnya yang mirip rengekan anak kecil. "Biar kutanya. Kau menyukai Kurogane-_sensei_ atau tidak?"

"Yuui!" Fai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yuui dan memberinya tatapan protes.

"Jawab saja."

Fai mengangguk, dan seketika rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipi pucat Fai.

"Kau benar-benar mirip remaja sedang jatuh hati," Yuui tertawa.

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

"_Gomen, gomen_!" Yuui menutup mulutnya untuk menghentikan tawa.

Fai kembali memeluk Yuui. "Aku tidak tahu kalau akan serumit ini."

Yuui terkekeh. "Ternyata ada lagi yang lebih rumit bagimu selain memegang sumpit?"

Fai tertawa singkat mendengarnya. "_Arigatou_. Aku akan bicara dengannya malam ini."

Yuui tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku jadi semangat mengajar lagi sekarang."

"Apa?" tanya Yuui kaget.

"Tadi aku berniat membolos. Tapi setelah bercerita sedikit denganmu, aku jadi lega!" Fai kembali tersenyum ceria.

Yuui hanya tersenyum lumrah menanggapi kakaknya itu. Fai memberinya satu pelukan lagi sebelum berlari menuju laboratorium Kimia sambil melambai padanya.

.:oOo:.

Tangan Fai menggantung di udara. Mendadak ia meragukan keputusannya untuk datang ke kamar Kurogane malam ini. Apalagi percakapan mereka tadi siang juga tidak berakhir dengan baik. Mungkin saja pemilik kamar yang ada di dalam akan menolak bertemu dengannya. Tapi Fai butuh bicara—mereka berdua harus bicara. Karena seperti kata Yuui, melarikan diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Fai menghela napas dan memantapkan hati. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya lebih tinggi dan mengetuk pintu. Ia menunggu, tapi tidak ada respon dari dalam. Ia mengetuk lagi dan lagi, dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka.

Fai tersenyum sedih. Mungkin Kurogane tahu bahwa ialah yang mengetuk pintu dan sengaja tidak membuka. Ia mundur teratur dan berniat untuk kembali ke kamar. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar suara kunci diputar dari pintu yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Tepat saat ia kembali berbalik, Kurogane muncul dari dalam. Handuk putih bertengger di rambutnya yang masih basah.

Saat mata keduanya bertemu, Kurogane tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Tapi kemudian ia terlihat menguasai diri. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana _training_ hitam yang dikenakannya dan menatap Fai, meminta penjelasan atas kedatangannya meski tanpa kata.

"_Gomen_, aku lupa memanggilkan Kinomoto tadi siang." Fai memulai meski gugup.

"Aku sudah mendatanginya sendiri," jawab Kurogane dingin.

Fai sedikit menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Karena terlalu memikirkan masalahnya dan mengadu pada Yuui, ia lupa memanggil siswa kelas dua SMA itu untuk Kurogane.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Kurogane.

Fai maju dua langkah dan berhenti lagi. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Fai tidak segera mendapat jawaban. Pemilik rambut sehitam gagak yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya hanya diam sambil menatapnya, tanpa kedip. Fai sedikit terintimidasi karenanya. **Bara api di bola mata pria besar itu seolah hidup dan membakar Fai tanpa ampun. **Ia ingin sekali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain dua mata merah ruby itu, namun Fai berusaha bertahan.

Lalu kemudian Kurogane membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Merasa diberi ijin, Fai dengan hati-hati melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar pria besar tadi. Begitu ia menutup pintu, Fai bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari sabun mandi Kurogane di sudut-sudut ruangan. Fai tersenyum, diam-diam merindukan aroma ini dalam masa-masa kepergian Kurogane kemarin.

Fai masuk lebih dalam dan tertegun saat melihat botol sake di meja makan. Fai ingat Kurogane memang suka minum sake, tapi dia hanya akan minum sake untuk saat-saat tertentu. Tidak seperti Fai dan Yuui yang mengharuskan adanya _wine_ setiap kali makan malam. Dengan botol sake yang ia temukan di meja makan ini, Fai tahu pria besar pemilik kamar ini sedang ada dalam situasi "spesial" yang membuatnya butuh minum sake. Dan kemungkinan besar karena masalah mereka berdua.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri?" Suara berat Kurogane membuat Fai sedikit terlonjak dan memutar badan untuk menghadap Kurogane yang baru keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Kurogane menatap Fai sekilas dan berjalan melewatinya untuk duduk di meja makan. Dibukanya botol sake dan menuangkannya ke gelas kaca kecil lantas menenggaknya dalam sekali tegukan. Fai prihatin melihatnya. Ia menyusul Kurogane dan duduk di hadapan pria yang kembali menuang sake untuknya.

"_Gomen_," kata Fai hati-hati.

"Untuk apa lagi?"

"Kau tahu untuk apa."

Kurogane kembali menghujani Fai dengan tatapan tajam sebelum kembali meneguk sake dalam gelas kecilnya.

"Mungkin aku memang hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri dan melarikan diri, seperti katamu." Fai melanjutkan. "Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak berhenti melakukannya jika kau tidak menyukainya?"

Fai menghela napas. "Aku sudah bilang, melihatmu membuatku merasa bersalah. Karena mengatakan bahwa kita harus memikirkan hubungan ini sekali lagi."

"Jadi apa alasanmu mengatakannya?" Kurogane menggenggam erat gelas sakenya yang kosong.

Fai menatap Kurogane, berharap pria besar itu mengerti. Namun sepertinya Kurogane tidak menangkap maksud Fai itu karena tatapan dinginnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Aku bukan tipemu?" tanya Kurogane lagi.

"Kurorin…"

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadi apa lagi yang kau takutkan?"

Biru safir Fai membulat. Semua kalimat yang ingin ia katakan tertelan kembali oleh kalimat Kurogane barusan. Sementara yang bersangkutan terlihat tidak peduli dan kembali mengisi gelas sakenya.

"Atau kau memang hanya ingin bermain-main denganku?" tanya Kurogane lagi.

"Kurogane!" seru Fai.

Tangan Kurogane yang sudah sedikit terangkat dari meja terdiam. Jujur dia cukup terkejut Fai memanggil namanya dengan benar.

"Tidak cukup!" Fai mengatur napas. "Hubungan kita tidak cukup hanya karena kita saling suka! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?"

Kurogane meletakkan kembali gelas sakenya. "Kenapa? Karena kita sama-sama laki-laki?"

"Kau masih bertanya?"

"Kubilang aku menyukaimu. Kenapa kita harus peduli apa kata orang?" Nada bicara Kurogane mulai meninggi.

"Aku pun berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, tapi itu tidak mudah." Fai menunduk. "Karena itu kuminta untuk memikirkan hubungan ini sekali lagi."

"Bukankah kau merasa bersalah telah mengatakannya?" sahut Kurogane. "Toh mau kau minta berapa kalipun untuk memikirkannya, jawabanku tetap sama. Entah kalau kau berpendapat lain."

Fai berdecak. "Aku tidak akan ada di sini jika aku berpendapat lain."

Kurogane terdiam. Menanti pria pirang di hadapannya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku pun sudah memikirkannya selama kau tidak ada, dan aku masih ingin tetap bersamamu," kata Fai sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi ketakutanku terlalu besar untuk dikalahkan."

Kurogane mendesah dan menenggak sakenya. "Kau mau aku menceritakan sesuatu?"

Fai tidak menunjukkan tanda setuju atau menolak. Ia hanya menatap Kurogane yang sepertinya mulai dikuasai minumannya.

"Sebenarnya aku pulang ke rumah sehari setelah meminta ijin tidak masuk pada _richijou_. Aku menemui kedua orangtuaku dan memberitahu mereka tentang kita." Kurogane berhenti sebentar dan ia menangkap isyarat dari Fai untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan aku diusir dari rumah."

Sekali lagi mata biru safir Fai melebar. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau setenang ini, Kurotan?" tegurnya.

"Aku sudah meminta ayahku untuk menghargai keputusanku dengan berbagai cara, tapi beliau malah semakin murka," lanjut Kurogane.

Fai berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah Kurogane dan menarik lengan besar pria itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kurogane bingung.

"Kita harus kembali ke rumahmu dan bicara sekali lagi dengan mereka!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Ini sudah malam, kita akan sampai di sana saat subuh." Kurogane balik menarik Fai sehingga kini pria pirang itu duduk di pangkuannya. "Dengan emosi ayahku yang mungkin belum reda ditambah melihat wajah kita berdua di jam-jam tak lazim, kita hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan."

Fai menatap Kurogane dengan ekspresi bersalah. Kurogane mengerutkan kening dan menghela napas sebelum melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang pria rambut pirang.

"Jangan khawatir. Ibuku bilang aku harus memberikan waktu pada ayahku untuk berpikir." Kurogane meyakinkan.

"Ibumu…setuju?"

"Kalau mengingat dia justru mengantarku pergi dari rumah dengan kalimat itu dan senyuman di wajahnya, harusnya beliau tidak masalah dengan hubungan kita."

Fai tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian ia bermaksud berdiri, namun lengan Kurogane menahan pinggangnya hingga ia kembali terduduk di pangkuan pria besar itu. Fai hendak protes, namun niatnya digagalkan oleh satu kecupan kilat di bibirnya. Di sela-sela keterkejutannya, dilihatnya Kurogane tersenyum kecil. Pemandangan yang amat sangat jarang terjadi. Dan Fai kembali tersenyum karenanya.

"Lalu kau sendiri," kata Kurogane lagi. "Pernahkah kau menceritakan sesuatu tentangku pada orangtuamu?"

Fai menggeleng. "Yuui yang melakukannya."

"Apa?" Senyum Kurogane hilang.

"Diam-diam dia sering menelepon ayah dan ibuku di Itali dan menceritakan tentang kita. Suatu hari mereka meneleponku untuk menanyakan apakah kita benar-benar berkencan."

"Kalau orangtuamu tidak ada masalah dengan hubungan kita, apalagi yang kau takutkan, hah?" Urat kemarahan mulai muncul di pelipis Kurogane.

"Kuropipi, masalah tidak akan tuntas saat orangtua kita menerima hubungan ini." Fai mencubit kedua pipi Kurogane. "Apa yang mau kau katakan jika ada murid atau guru yang tahu tentang kita dan bertanya padamu?"

"Mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sudah jelas kan?" kata Kurogane. "Lagipula saudara kembarmu dan _richijou_ sudah sedikit banyak paham tentang situasi kita."

"Bagaimana kalau murid-murid dan dewan guru menolak hubungan kita dan meminta kita dikeluarkan dari akademi?"

"_Teme_, haruskah kau berpikir sejauh itu? Kita bukan satu-satunya pasangan sesama jenis di akademi ini."

"_Hontou_?"

"Kau kenal Kakei-_sensei_ dan Saiga-_sensei_ kan?"

"Oh, dosen farmasi dan desain itu?" tanya Fai yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kurogane. "Aku tidak tahu mereka punya hubungan."

Kurogane menyeringai sebagai bentuk respon, membuat si pirang menghadiahinya tatapan curiga.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Wah~ aku tidak tahu kalau Kuropuu gemar bergosip juga." Fai memicingkan mata.

"Aku tidak menggosip, Sialan!" Urat di pelipis Kurogane mulai berdenyut.

"Wai wai! Kurochuu ternyata suka menggosip!" Fai melompat dari pangkuan Kurogane.

"Ke sini, kau brengsek! Akan kulubangi telingamu agar mendengar ucapan orang dengan benar!" Kurogane mengamuk dan mengejar Fai yang sudah kabur terlebih dahulu dengan berlari-lari mengelilingi meja makan sambil tertawa-tawa.

=OWARI=

* * *

Oke, ini maksa! Hahaha~ karena idenya muncul sekitar 3-4 hari yang lalu, maka saya nggak yakin ceritanya bermakna(?) karena ngetiknya kilat. Mungkin angst-nya nggak dapet atau jalan ceritanya ngaco. Jadi mohon maafkan saya… /bows/

Terimakasih sangat kepada Ghee-_senpai_ yang sudah meng-inpait saya untuk celenj-nya. Saya lama nggak dibikin stress gara-gara setak ide hahaha~ sekali lagi terimakasih. Apakah elemen warnanya sudah dicantumkan dengan benar? /garuk-garuk/

Lalu terimakasih juga kepada para Saudara(i) yang sudah—hanya sekedar—mampir dan/atau membaca cerita ini. Yang merasa chara-nya dihancurleburkan martabatnya, bisa langsung menge_flame_, yang ingin sekedar mengomentari cerita atau penulisan juga _monggo_ menyalurkan uneg-unegnya. Karena review Anda begitu berharga…. /gelar tikar/


End file.
